The background description provided here is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Substrate processing systems may be used to treat substrates such as semiconductor wafers. Example processes that may be performed on a substrate include, but are not limited to, chemical vapor deposition (CVD), atomic layer deposition (ALD), conductor etch, rapid thermal processing (RTP), ion implant, physical vapor deposition (PVD), and/or other etch, deposition, or cleaning processes. A substrate may be arranged on a substrate support, such as a pedestal, an electrostatic chuck (ESC), etc. in a processing chamber of the substrate processing system. During processing, gas mixtures including one or more precursors may be introduced into the processing chamber and plasma may be used to initiate chemical reactions.
The processing chamber includes various components including, but not limited to, the substrate support, a gas distribution device (e.g., a showerhead, which may also correspond to an upper electrode), a plasma confinement shroud, etc. The substrate support may include a ceramic layer arranged to support a wafer. For example, the wafer may be clamped to the ceramic layer during processing. The substrate support may include an edge ring arranged around an outer portion (e.g., outside of and/or adjacent to a perimeter) of the substrate support. The edge ring may be provided to confine plasma to a volume above the substrate, protect the substrate support from erosion caused by the plasma, etc. The plasma confinement shroud or other chamber process uniformity control structures may be arranged around each of the substrate support and the showerhead to further confine the plasma within the volume above the substrate.